Nikolai
Nicolai Reedtz was the son of two wonderfully talented individuals - his mother was a Monk and his father was a Wizard. Nicolai grew up as a wonder-child, practicing both of his parent's arts and nurturing a strong passion for the world, full of wonders and possibilities. At the age of 14, Nicolai was a full-fledged Bladesinger. He started taking up quests in order to see more, help more and prove his skills and worth. His skill grew by the day, and the bounty was plenty. It was during this time that Nicolai found his partner - a female Elven Arcane Archer that went by the alias of Raditz. Raditz and Reedtz were inseparable and contributed to each other's growth in all aspects of life. They had each other's backs during adventures, they sparred intensely to better their skills, they shared moments of laughter, tears, pain, and happiness. The greatest of this moments was during the quest that would end up rewarding the best - Nicolai, Raditz, and a couple of other adventurers went into the fortress of a powerful Mage that was building a cult following by using magic to control the populace's minds. After an arduous fight, Raditz nailed a critical hit that pierced the wizard's Staff of Power. Nicolai took the opportunity, knowing that he would have to separate him from his powerful staff, teleported to it and grabbed it. He immediately felt attuned to the immense magical resources of the Staff and, on a whim, decided to turn it against its previous owner. The Wizard was obliterated in instants and, in the midst of the ecstasy of victory, Raditz and Reedtz kissed. A wonderful relationship made its first official step that day, a relationship that would forever etch its mark on Nicolai's life. At the age of 18, he had found the love of his life. After a year, their lives were better than ever. Gold was plentiful, happiness was all around, and a child was in their plans, and with it, retirement. That is until she met Shalimar. Shalimar was, at the time, a feared member of the 9 Swords of the 9 Hells. Raditz met him while searching for clues on what would be the last quest she and Nicolai would go on together, tho, at the time, she did not know of his true identity, and little did she know of his true intentions. The quest was simple enough - a dark cult was setting up a sacrificial ritual and they'd have to scout it out, wait for the cultists to prepare the ritual, save the sacrifice and destroy the organization. That was how Nicolai came to witness the love of his life be stripped of her soul, a catalyst for the invasion of the Abyss. His mind was his heart was broken. After wandering around aimlessly for months, his strength started coming back, and he knew there was only one thing for him to do. Reclaim his beloved's soul and stop the advance of the Abyss, so she would not witness what her soul had allowed. Nothing would stop him from doing it. He had to get stronger. His foe was mighty, but he would be mightier. He set out to gain experience, and he met a strange man, who identified himself as only the Ender, and that would offer him several quests that would challenge him greatly, along with enough knowledge to accomplish his dreams, but if he ever refused one of them, no more would follow. So Nicolai trucked on, every outing exposing him to the most hideous creatures the world had seen, the most gruesome techniques and the most ambiguous of decisions. The goal was death, and the goal had to be met. Eventually, the Ender told him he would be able to find a party of great warriors that hunted for Shalimar ever since being betrayed by him. Soon, he found himself in the Temple of the Goat...